ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Visual Concepts
Visual Concepts is a California-based video game developer best known for developing Take-Two Interactive's 2K series of sports games. After the success of the series, they were picked up by Sega and became a wholly owned studio with Sega, usually termed a first-party developer. However, Sega at the time termed non-internal studios that the company either set up or purchased as "1.5 development studios" in order to differentiate them from their own internal studios. In January 2005, Visual Concepts was sold to Take-Two Interactive along with their wholly owned subsidiary Kush Games. With the purchase of Visual Concepts, Take-Two created 2K Games, a new publishing label. Although the company started out developing quirky titles such as Lester the Unlikely, development efforts are now primarily centered on sports titles such as Basketball and Baseball. Games developed by Visual Concepts 2K/WWE Games series *''WWE 2K14 (2013)'' 2K/ESPN game series 'College Basketball' *''NCAA College Basketball 2K3 (2002)''- Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox *''ESPN College Hoops (2003)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''ESPN College Hoops 2K5 (2004)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''College Hoops 2K6 (2005)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 *''College Hoops 2K7 (2006)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 *''College Hoops 2K8 (2007)''- PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 36) 'College Football' *''NCAA College Football 2K2: Road to the Rose Bowl (2001)''- Dreamcast *''NCAA College Football 2K3 (2002)''- Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, PlayStation 2 'Fantasy Football' *''Fantasy Football All-Pro Football 2K8 (2007)''- PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 'MLB Baseball' *''World Series Baseball 2K2 (2001)''- Dreamcast, Xbox *''World Series Baseball 2K3 (2002)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''ESPN MLB Baseball (2003)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''Major League Baseball 2K5 (2004)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''Major League Baseball 2K6 (2005)''- Nintendo GameCube, PSP, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 *''Major League Baseball 2K7 (2006)''- PSP, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance *''Major League Baseball 2K8 (2007)''- PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Wii, Xbox 360 *''Major League Baseball 2K9 (2008)''- PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP, Wii *''Major League Baseball 2K10 (2009)''- PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP, Wii *''Major League Baseball 2K11 (2010)''- PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP, Wii *''Major League Baseball 2K12 (2011)''- PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP, Nintendo DS, Wii *''Major League Baseball 2K13 (2012)''- Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 'NHL Hockey' *''NHL Hockey NHL 2K (1999)''- Dreamcast *''NHL 2K2 (2001)''- Dreamcast *''NHL 2K3 (2002)''- Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox *''ESPN NHL Hockey (2003)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''ESPN NHL 2K5 (2004)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''NHL 2K6 (2005)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 *''NHL 2K7 (2006)''- PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360 *''NHL 2K8 (2007)''- PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 *''NHL 2K9 (2008)''- PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii *''NHL 2K10 (2009)''- Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2 *''NHL 2K11 (2010)''- Wii 'NFL Football' *''NFL 2K (1999)''- Dreamcast *''NFL 2K1 (2000)''- Dreamcast *''NFL 2K2 (2001)''- Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox *''NFL 2K3 (2002)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube *''ESPN NFL Football (2003)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox *''ESPN NFL 2K5 (2004)''- PlayStation 2, Xbox Category:Production Category:WWE Category:M.U.G.E.N